


sandpit stories

by alternateevak



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Isak's life is really kinda crappy im sorry, M/M, Past Child Abuse, People are Dicks, Sad, druggy elias
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternateevak/pseuds/alternateevak
Summary: "Man, ever since we were kids you've always been so closed off but not closed off enough for me to not figure out whats been happening to you!""and whats happening to me""Isak do you really think i'm that stupid! That i don't notice the bruises or or the way you never brought lunch to school ever or the way your face used to drop when i asked if i could sleep over at your house or the way you flinched at the words 'dad' or any mention of mental illness used to freak you out more than i could imagine. You think i didn't notice all of that Isak!""I'm sorry""Stop being sorry and start being honest. Please."or the au where Isak's life is shitty but his friends, Sana and Jonas, try their hardest to help but he won't let them





	1. 4

**4 years old**

The young boy was scared. He was scared of more things than he could count on his tiny fingers. He was scared to go home after school and he was scared to even go to school. All the young boy wanted to do was curl up in a ball in his bedroom and cry until he couldn't cry anymore. He didn't really know why. Maybe it was because he had no friends at school and was always sat alone at the sandpit in the morning. Or maybe he was because his mom and his dad hated him for reasons he didn't know himself. Maybe it was because he was jealous of his baby sister. His baby sister who would always have the attention on her. His baby sister who took up every ounce of love from his parents  until they were done loving and dumped her in his room for her to play with her baby dolls and cry because the boy wouldn't play with her. Or maybe it was because his older brother never really wanted to play with the younger boy, always isolating himself in his room. Yes, he was alot older then the younger boy but the young boy wanted somebody at home to love him other than his baby sister who really loved this boy.

Things at home have never been great for the boy. His parents raised him amazingly up until the age of 3 when they'd done all they thought they could and dumped him in a nursery and sicne he's never really spoken to his parents unless they were yelling at him for doing something wrong.

"Isak, you can't say things like that about your mother" His father would yell if Isak ever pointed out he thought his mum was looking particularly upset one day.

"Isak, everything doesn't revolve around you" His mother would say when he asked her if he could go to the park with her for a while and when she said no because she needed to take Lea to dance, Isak complained and he would always get shut down shortly afterwards. He never understood why his mother wouldn't just take him to the park like all the other mothers did with the other children at school.

"Isak just go play in your room" His brother would say irritatedly whenever Isak would walk into his room crying. He'd tell him he was being pathetic and that he needed toughen up if he was going to surivive in this house. Isak wasn't sure what he meant at the time but it was clear to Isak his brother wanted him to leave the room so Isak would wipe his eyes and walk back to his own room and cry.

The next day everyone would act like nothing ever happened. Like Isak hadn't just wanted some attention and as if they hadn't pushed him out. They'd all sit down at the breakfast table and to the young boy everything was so boring. He felt like everyone was put on a loop on repeat in his brain. Like nothing was ever going to change. Like his family would always hate him like they do. Like they'd always just ignore him, treat him like a being but not like a human. Yes maybe Isak didn't understand anything at that point in time, he was too young. He is too young.

A 4 year old would never understand why the 2 people that were meant to love him the most didn't love him at all.

School wasn't much better for the young boy. He had no friends, he'd sit alone at the sandpit and build house. He'd make a story up about the people who lived in the house and say his story out loud. He could never write them down so every week the little fake creatures in the sandpit were facin g new stories and new oppurtunities in a new house all the time when everything would be great. Nobody understood why Isak wrote these stories.

The young boy however, knew exactly why he wrote those stories. He wrote those stories because they made him happy and he didn't have a lot of that. His imagination was all over the place being a boy at the age of 4. He could come up with the craziest of ideas and he'd wish it was all real. Mostly because he'd at some point thought that these stories he'd made up were so much better than his own life at home. he aspired to have a life like these characters he created isnide that little head of his.

One day however, he didn't have that particularly good of an imagination. His mind was clouded with the events from the day before. He knew his mother didn't love him but he didn't think she didn't love him this much. It was early in the morning and Isak was tired. He went downstairs to see if anyone else was awake but it didn't seem like anyone was so he turned the television on very quietly. He had it on so quietly he could hardly hear it himself but he was scared of waking someone up. But it was too late for worrying when he heard the kitchen door open. Apparently his mother had already been awake and was just in the kitchen. She had a plate in her hand with some sort of food Isak didn't know what was on her plate.

"Mama? It's early why are you eating?" The boy asked sceptically. His mother's head darted in his direction and her eyes widened and she held the plate behind her head as if she was about the throw at the young boy. He was terrified at this point, his body shaking. He stood up slowly from the sofa, his small figure shaking. "Mama i'm gonna go back to bed now" He said quietly and his feet padded against the floor slowly.

"STOP!" His mother yelled in a scared and concered voice. She was crying and Isak didn't like seeing his mum cry. Whenever she cried it made him very sad and made him want to cry

"Mamma?" He whimpered quickly and stepped backwards and she stepped forward. She looked like a ginat in comparison to the young boy cowering not the far away from her

"STOP! NO! GET OUT!" She kept yelling and silent tears starte streaming down the young boys face. He was more than confused at this point. He was sad and confused. Being only 4 his mother yelling at him to get out scared him more than anthing he'd ever heard. He moved his body a little. He heard his sisters screams from upstairs, the small 1 year old not really ever understanding anything. "GET OUT! THE DEVIL HAS BETRAYED US! TERJE!" She kept yelling and the young boys body fell limp in the corner of the room. He knew he had to do something about his mothers cries and his siters cries and his father not doing anything. He was 4 though, he didn't know what was going on let alone how to fix everything. "YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE. DON'T COME ANY CLOSER"

"Mamma-"

"I'M NOT YOUR MAMMA" She said before throwing the plate in the direction of Isak. His shriek must of woken teh house because tears were now streaming down his face faster than anything ever had. A red liquid he had never seen started trailing down his arm and he was sobbing. He was sobbing because he didn't know why his mum hated him so much that she'd throw a plate at him to try and get him to leave. He was sobbing because the pain he felt on his body was excruciating. The door beside him swung open and his brother, Anders, ran into the room.

"Omg Isak" He said, he didn't know what to do at this point. Isak was shaking and bleeding in the corner of the room and his mother was yelling cursive words in Isak's direction. Isak cowered as she yelled at him even more that she didn't know him and that he was just the devil dressed as a little boy and that he needed to leave. Eventually the older boy made his way towards his mother and held her arms softly. Isak peeked over his arms to see what was happening. The younger boys rbother was holding his mother, whispering things in her ear assuring her things were okay. He was almost sure he heard his older brother mumble something about medication. Eventually, as Isak's cries at quieted and so did his mothers yells, she drifted off into sleep. He watched  his older brother lift her up and carry her back to her bedroom.

Isak's body was still shaking and the red liquid was still slowly trickling down the very small boys arms. The boys hands went yo rub the unknwon liquid of but it just spread slightly. He flinched as where he touched hurt his arm. The door beside him opened quietly. His older brother was stood there with a sad look on his face. For ocne he didn't look unpimpressed. Tears started trailing down Isak's cheeks faster now. The older boy walked over to Isak, his arms wrapping around the young trembling boy. The touch was unfamiliar to Isak. He doesn't think his odler brother has ever hugged him like this before. He doesn't think he's hugged him _ever_.

"Do you understand why everyone keeps to themselves here now?" His brother asks him, as he gently handles the arm that was wounded on the younger boy. Isak shook his head but looked down, not wanting to see the disappointed look on his face. "It's because if we interfere with eachother someone always ends up hurt okay? Don't ever-" Anders starts to say but stops himself a little "promise you won't ever handle mamma on your own again?" he says, raising his eyebrows at the younger boy. Isak wiped his tears but nodded at the boy infront of him.

The older boy bandaged the younger boys arms up and sent him back to bed.

The next day everyone acted like everything was normal.

At school, Isak sat at the sandpit but his imagination wouldn't run wild. His mind was clouded with his mothers face and the words she said that night and the pain in his arm that was still very evident. So Isak sat at the Sandpit and cried. He cried into his hands. He knew nobody would see anway ebcause he was always here on his own. It was quiet tears anyway as he pretended to play with the toys infront of him.

"why are you crying?" the girl asked him, causing the sobbing boy to stand up from the sandpit and wipe his eyes quicker than he ever had before. He stared at the girl who was stood before him, shaking his head and putting a smirk on his face. Maybe that could hide the embrassment he felt for being caught crying by a girl.  
  
"i'm not crying" he said with confidence he knew he didn't have. The little girl let out a loud laugh and riased her eyebrows at the young boy, who was still leaning against the wall infront of her.  
  
"If 'not crying' is water rolling down your cheeks then maybe i'd believe that" The girl said again, raising her eyebrows at the younger boy. When the younger boy really looked at her he recognisied her as the girl who knew everything in their class. She was so smart. She could say the whole alphabet before the younger boy even knew what the alphabet was. She could count all the way to 25 and she could read some really hard books. Last week she read a full one of the Kipper books to the class. The younger boy was Jealous of her intelligance. Intelligance he didn't have. The only thing he knew he knew was that this girl had never spoke to him before.

"Why are you talking to me?" The younger boy aske the older girl causing her to chuckle and shake her head at the, in her mind, clearly less intelligant and happy person than she was.

"Because you were sad and lonely" She said like it was obvious, sitting down opposite the boy. He pulled his eyebrows into his eyes in a confused way, knowing he'd seen Anders do that a lot of times.

"I'm always lonely"

"Not anymore!" The clearly very cheery girl said to the boy sat infront of her. He was clearly unaware of why she was sitting with him, he was so use to being alone now that his communication skills were lacking. The only thing he could really talk about was his sandpit stories. The sandpit stories he couldn't think of today. "What do you do here everyday anyways?" She asked, staring at the sand, letting it run through her fingers. She mimicked the way Isak had pulled his eyebrows in earlier. "It doesn't look very fun"

"I build a house" he mutters a little, slightly afraid to finally tell someone about the stories he kept so private for someone of such a young age. But this girl seemed nice in his opinion. So he decided to trust her and tell her his deepest darkest secret. "Do you know what my deepest darkest secret is?" He leans over and whispers to her. She smiles and raises her little eyebrows, making Isak chuckle a tiny chuckle he'd never really chuckled before. It seemed real to him.

"No" She whispered back into his ear. "Can you tell me?" She asks, a little louder this time. He nods his head vicously.

"Don't tell anyone" He whispered, lifting a finger to his lips and she did the same thing. He smiled. "I pretend the toys are everyone in my family and make up stories about me and my family. In some of them we even have....."He says trailing off, annoying the younger girl who was obviously intrigued.

"Even have what! You can't leave me on a cliffhanger like that!" She exclaims, raising her hands in frustration. Isak narrowed his eyebrows, not knowing what the word cliffhanger really meant but he went with it anyways. He assumed it meant not telling her or something like that. He didn't dwell on it, however, having fun with this girl who he dare even call his new friend.

"They even have superpowers" He whispered. The young girl gasped and smiled trying to find an sign of superpowers in the little toys in the sandpit underneath her feet. She looked up at him smiling but at this point the young boys gaze had diverted to the little toys that were beside his feet. There were 5 of them. A small baby jellyfish, a not so small but not the biggest seahorse, there was a normal sized starfish and then what Isak called the mummy and daddy goldfish. He stared at them. Eachother pretend creature was smiling. But they were almost all different.

"You stopped smiling?" The girl pointed out and Isak looked up quickly, smiling again as quickly as he could. He didn't care how fake it was he just wanted her to leave him alone now. It bwas fun but he'd rather be alone.

"Okay Class!" The teacher yelling, grabbing both the girls and the boys attention. "Get into pairs it's time for us to do our Math!"

This made Isak sigh. He was bad at maths and he had no friends who were good at it. So he sighed and sat down at the table on his own quickly. Without realising the chair beside hi mwas pulled out. He assumed it would be one of the other kids who wasn't really there to partner up with Isak.

"Halla!" The girl from earlier said, making Isak jump out of his little skin. There sat the girl from earlier, the one who played with him only minutes before. Did Isak really make a friend?

"Hei?" He questions, skeptically.

"Can i sit here?" She asks causing Isak nod a little. She smiles and looks back to the teacher. The young boy was more confused than ever. Almost as confused as the night before when he felt like everything  he knew had changed. Even more confused than when his brother helped him. He was just pure confused.

Confusion was something the young boy felt a lot.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 


	2. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "5+8? God Sana this is usless. I'm never going to be able to do this" Isak said in frustration at the young girl infront of him. Yes she chuckled at him a bit but she just wanted him to get better at school. She cared about him doing as well as she was so she tried real hard but sometimes she believed the young boy was useless. So did the younger boy. He knew he was useless.
> 
> "Isak use your fingers and mine if it helps!" She exclaims, trying to plaster on a face of annoyance. Isak rolled his eyes at the girl before looking at the fingers on the playground floor. He plays around with the fingers for a while until he was sure there were 5 on one side and 8 on the other.
> 
> "1,2,3,4,5" He starts, counting the side with 5 to begin with. Sana looked at him impatiantly. "6,7,8,9,10" he carries on as he moves the fingers away and starts counting the remaining fingers in his head. "plus 3 more is...11,12,13?"

**5 years old**

"5+8? God Sana this is usless. I'm never going to be able to do this" Isak said in frustration at the young girl infront of him. Yes she chuckled at him a bit but she just wanted him to get better at school. She cared about him doing as well as she was so she tried real hard but sometimes she believed the young boy was useless. So did the younger boy. He knew he was useless.

"Isak use your fingers and mine if it helps!" She exclaims, trying to plaster on a face of annoyance. Isak rolled his eyes at the girl before looking at the fingers on the playground floor. He plays around with the fingers for a while until he was sure there were 5 on one side and 8 on the other.

"1,2,3,4,5" He starts, counting the side with 5 to begin with. Sana looked at him impatiantly. "6,7,8,9,10" he carries on as he moves the fingers away and starts counting the remaining fingers in his head. "plus 3 more is...11,12,13?" The younegr boy said, trying to double check his work. Sana's face quickly turned up into a massive grin. Isak cocked his head at the girl, confused at her excitement.

"Isak you did it!" She screamed, excitedly. "You really did it!" She carried on the smile on her face only growing. Isak smiled at that. He was glad that the fact he made somebody else happy today. If was being honest with himself he'd also realise he was proud of himself. That the feeling he was feeling right at that point in time was happiness and pride but Isak's learnt to hide his heart and he'll be fine. So he doesn't feel strongly and he's fine with that.

But he does smile at his friend. 

He does smile at the way that she dances around in a circle shouting "13!13! Isak hyou actually got it right!" The way she celebrates her achievement is the most amazing thing Isak has ever seen. He's never seen someone be happy about some kind of achievement. But then again an achievement in his house was them not having somekind of injury for a week. The usual target is Isak or his brother. Every now and then his father, but his father knows how to deal with it, to deal with the pain to help Isak's mother. Isak and Anders are always with Lea to make sure nothing happens to her. He knows that his mother doesn't do it intentionally and that she might actually love them if he took what his brother called meds. Isak didn't really know what they were.

"Okay?" The young boy hears, making him jump out of his skin. He realises Sana is sat infront of him with a scowl on her face. Isak didn't realise she was talking. Isak hated being rude. It was the last thing in the world he wanted to be but his nature was to be rude. He was always zoning out and he wasn't sure how other people reacted to that. Most the time they were annoyed at the small boy, but when they realise he didn't mean any harm they leave him be. "Can you pay attention, Isak? Break will be over soon and we'll have no time left" He looks down and reluctantly nods. Not like he doesn't like learning from the older girl. He loves it. It's attention and he doesn't get that at home but when his mind drifts to his family he can never concentrate and Sana gets anoyed at the younger boy. Sana has always had a short temper and gets upset when things don't go her way. Maybe because that's what she is used to. Isak has been led to believe Sana is an only child, or at least the youngest.

"Whats the next question?" Isak asked, a sort of sadness in his voice. He didn't realise honestly. The younger boy really thought he was doing a good job at hiding the fact he was upset but Sana looked up at the boy. Isak immediatly dropped his head afterwards.

"Isak, you look sad" Sana oints out "You did well why are you sad" Isak sighs.

"Its nothing can we just get on with question, Sana!" Isak seemingly yelled. This made the older girl jump backwards in confusion however she nodded. She was no longer mad at the younger boy who wa sobviously not in a good mood. This made Isak feel bad as he scared his friend and he didn't like scaring Sana. It wasn't an easy thing to do. He looked as Sana as she hesitantly wrote the questions down, every now and then taking a glance at the shaking younger boy. Isak hadn't noticed he was shaking until this point. "Do i do that all the time?" He asked, his voice drenched in confusion. Sana shrugged hesitantly. Isak knew he'd done something wrong, even in his little mind he knew that.

And so he stood up and walked away.

He didn't want to burden Sana or have her hesitate and feel scared around him. He didn't want her to hesitate at all. He knew what it was like to have to hesitate as he hesitated all the time at home. Isak knew hesitation was never a good thing because Anders had told himeventually he wouldn't have to hesitate but right now, he should hesitate beause if he doesn't hesitate he'll get hurt again. So the younger boy hesitates with everyone. Everyone but Sana. Isak hid is heart and soul in his cupboard because his mom told him to because if he didn't then somebody would hurt him. So the younger boy locked the cupboard with chains and bolts so nobody but himself could get in there. That's the only place of himself he hadn't opened up to Sana and thats why he didn't hesitate. But whenever a tiny part of his heart or soul slipped through from the chains and the doors holding back so it couldn't escape, he would accidently take out the pain or sadness that was let through on Sana. He did this because he knew she was the only person he wouldn't have to hesitate with. Afterwards the younger boy would always walk away from his best friend and cry. He'd sit at the back of the school where nobody played and he would cry because he never wants to hurt his best friend or scare his best friend.

So everytime the younger boy does hurt his best friend, he adds anotehr chain to the cupboard in hopes that it would stop any parts of himself from slipping through again.

It never worked.

So Isak would always end up here, behind the school in his own personal hell. It was his own personal hell because of the way he would hide behind here and it would just be him and his mind and he'd never been taught not to blame himself for his mistakes. Actually he'd been taught to blame himself and isolate himself because that's how things worked at home. Anders told him that if his mother hurt him it wasn't his fault and that that's just how she was and it was best to just be on his own whereas his mother would yell that the existance of demons and sinners was his fault and that he was a sinner and that he was the devil in disguise as her son and that everything in the world was his fault and he hated that. But most importantly.

The young boy believed every word.

So he sobbed. He sobbed knowing it was his fault that he hurt Sana and that he should never do it again and that he should never yell at her again and the fact he hurt and yelled at her was his fault and that even though he didn't want to hurt her he still did because he was what he would call 'a meany poo' and he would never not be a 'meany poo'. He cried because he knew he wouldn't be the one to approach Sana because he knew if he was with her again he'd just hurt her. He knew he was a wimp and that he should approach her and apologise for shouting but he couldn't do that because he'd just end up shouting and he needed the reassurance that Sana didn't care he yelled. So he'd wait for Sana to come and find him in their next lesson and she'd hug him and ask to sit down next to him.

This was becoming something that happened weekly.

Isak was scared of it becoming something that happened daily.

"Who are you?" An unfamiliar voice said. Isak looked up to see a yong boy with VERY bushy eyebrows and curly hair looking down at him. The young boy jumped to is fet wiping his eyes and staring at the unfamiliar face. His breathing hitched after crying a lot. Isak put his hand out to shake the other boys hand like Anders had taught him.

"I'm Isak" He said as confidently as possble. It didn't sound very confident but once again the younger boy believed he'd been very confident talking to this boy he'd never seen before. He stared at him, trying to understand why he'd never sen him before. He was going to ask but he was more intrigued by something else. "Why are your eyebrows so big?" The other boy laughed and looked at this other boy, putting his hand into Isak's finally. Bushy eyebrows, as Isak was deciding to call him, shook his hand really quickly.

"I don't know but my mamma said that its because it eat the crusts on my bread and that i look cool" He says wiggling his eyebrows and laughing with Isak. They both laughed a lot really. He managed to cheer Isak, somehow. Isak had forgotton about his earlier tears and was now laughing. The way Jonas mentioned his Mamma didn't make Isak sad for some reason. Jonas looked at Isak for a second trying to pick something out about him. "You're wearing your hat backwards. Why?" He asks. Isak laughed.

"My mamma says that its because i eat the crusts on my bread and taht i look col" He immitates Jonas. Jonas laughs at this. "Really it's just because i think it looks cool" Isak says dragging the I out. Jonas laughs again but steals Isak's snap back before running off onto the field. They weren't supposed to go on there without permission bt Isak was having so much fun he didn't care. He chased after the other boy, trying to grab his snapback off the boy but he was just so much faster than Isak. Eventually the other boy fell over, tripping Isak up with his foot in the process. Isak fell ontop of the boy, laughing. The other boy was looking right at Isak now as he held the hat above his head and threw it backwards over his head. Isak tried to clamber over the boy still laughing.

"Jonas" The other boy says, pushing Isak to the side so the other boy was lay on his back as the older boy, now known as Jonas, leant back and grabbed Isak's hat. He placed the hat on the boys head, forwards and not backwards. "Your new friend" Jonas says to him and they walked back up to the classroom together, pushing eachother and playing around with eachother on the way up. Isak even tripped over again and almost rolled down the hill again.

Isak never turned his hat around.

When Isak arrived at home that night he was beaming. He was so happy about making a new friend, he hadn't made new friend since Sana and Jonas was amazing. The way they wrestled on the floor and how they'd accidently touched eachother what Isak considered as everywhere. He can't get Jonas' touch out of his head. His soft hands on Isak's face and-

No. Isak couldn't think like that. It was a sin to think about another boy like that. It was against the bible and he wasn't allowed to go against the bible. His mother always told him that. Commiting a sin would lead to disobeying the bible which was the same as disobeying God and his beliefs. If you disobeyed god you'd go to hell. Isak knew this well enough by now. He couldn't disobey the god his mother worshipped so much, he didn't want to hurt her like she hurt him.

So Isak would keep this to himself like he always did. He probably wouldn't even tell Sana about how he liked the fact Jonas and him were so close to eachother because he didn't understand and he never would understand. He didn't understand himself what it really meant to want this from a boy, all he knew was that he shouldn't. So he'd ignore it for as long as he physically could.

Isak hated coming home after school. Especially after such an amazing day. When he's had a good time he wants to come home and tel his moher and father about how he made a new friend but as soon as he walks through the doors with the smile on his face he knows he has to head straight to his bedroom from the way his mother rocks back and forth on the corner of the sofa na dhis father yells at her trying to get through to her. She never listens anyway.

So he runs up to his room and does what he always does. He hides underneath his bed and listens to the yels of his parents. He'd jump everytime they yelled and compact himself a little more. He hated it.

"MARIANNE" His father would yell. Isak wasn't even in the room and he knew this would scare his mother. His fatehr had lost the soft touch he's always had. His mother just doesn't have the capacity to hurt him.

"WERE GOING TO DIE BECAUSE OF OUR SINS"

"WE ARE NOT GOING TO DIE" His father would yell again. That's when the younger boy would always start hearing the smashing. From both of his parents. His father would get overly frustrated and smash things before storming out the house to get drunk. The younger boy knew this was what was happening when he heard the yelling protests of his mother and the slamming of the door. The younger boy was used to this by now. It was very almost a daily routine. Isak has goton used to keeping to himself now, the only problem with that is he doesn't know how to work things in the kitchen so most nights he'd go to Sana's for dinner.

He hated burdening his friend like that and when he hurt Sana it felt wrong to ask if it was still okay for him to come over for dinner. So he went straight home to the torture that is his home. No matter what time he got there it was always the same. Unless his Mamma was depressed and whenever she was Isak would curl up under her quilyt with her and cry with her and tell her - even though he didn't really understand the idea of anything but himself being a demon or a devil - he'd tell her that nobody would come after her because she was his Mamma and he would never let anything happen to her.

He strongly wished she would never let anything happen to him.

To Isak's suprise there was a knock on the front door at around dinner time. Isak was starved but he couldn't move from under his bed, still scared of his mothers yellings. She was still crying and yelling now. He had wondered why Anders hadn't done anything. He knew Anders was here, he was taking care of Lea but he could of dumped the younger child in with Isak like his parents did. When there was a knock on Isak's bedrom door that's what he assumed this was.

"Just bring her in" His voice was strangled and weak. His stomach rumbled after that as well. He sighed, staying hidden under the bed however. He didn't care that Lea would be wanting to play with him and wanting comfort. Isak needed to comfort himself.

"It's not Lea, i can look after her" Anders says as the door widens. Isak shakily peeps from under his bed to see Sana stood in the frame of his bedroom door. Isak went straight back under his quilt then. He wasn't in the mood. He'd unlocked his heart for while and Sana couldn't be here while he did. He'd just end up upseting her again and that would upset him. He didn't like her seeing him like this. "Isak come the hell out your friends here and i don't think she'll leave without you it's freaking mom the hell out and go with your friend." Anders yells at Isak who - at the loud voice of Anders - pokes his head out from under his bed, shaking slightly. "Lea's scared, Isak so you and your friend need to get the hell out of here as soon as possible. You know we can't have friends here" Anders finishing gaining a small nod from the younger boy who wanted to cry again. Anders walked away from the door.

"Are you coming for Dinner?" Sana asks soothingly from across the room. Isak didn't even glance at the older girl, he glared even harder at the spot on the floor that his gaze didn't realloy move from for a while. He hated the idea he'd scared his sister because he was a bitch to his best friend and hurt her. He never understood why she would come back to him. This became a recuring thing. Isak hated hurting Sana more than anybody and when she would be the one to apolgise to him he'd feel something wasn't sure what was. Whether it was disappointment in himself or if he was upset for being an awful or anything really he never understood because he was only 5 and all he knew was happiness and sadness. He knew when he was mad as well.

"Why would you want me to come over?" The young boy muttered under his breath, trying not to sound like he'd been crying but Isak knew deep down that this was impossible thanks to the fact he cried so much. He felt Sana sit beside, her small figure pressed up against his. He was going to move to the side when Sana wrapped a single arm around Isak's sad and crying figure. Before Isak was even thinking he leant into his best friend and cried  a lot. He just let his chains burst and all that work he'd put into hiding his heart disappeared as he cried into Sana's arms.

He felt like he was finally letting himself feel the emotions he needed to feel.

Isak made sure that he chained himself up more than ever before that night so he was sure he'd never let them slip again.


	3. 8 years old (bc im gonna skip a few years)

**8 years old**

"Isak, you gotta let me come over at some point dude! We gotta have a sleepover at yours" Jonas exclaims, clapping Isak on the back. Isak always found a excuse for this question. Jonas always asked to stay over at Isak's house and Isak would always say something along the lines of 'Sorry Jonas, Mamma's ill' or 'Anders is staying out tonight so i need to go home to help Mamma with Lea'. Jonas was always confused at the other boys denial to explain further. Why did he have to help his Mamma with his 5 year old sister and why his Pappa couldn't help. He also wondered why him having to help with his sister meant the boy couldn't come round but Isak always ignored the furtehr questions and would say 'it's complicated'. 

Jonas wasn't having it this time.

"Jonas i've told you a million times today. Mamma's ill and Pappa's awa-"

"You Pappa is not away on a business trip" Jonas said, his glare right at Isak. Isak's sight was all over the place though. The boy wouldn't look at Jonas directly, scared his eyes would look like his fathers whenever Isak said the wrong thing or the way his motehr looked at him when she didn't remember who he was. He never looked people in the eyes because of the vacant look he has from his parents every time he looks at them. "You always say he's on a business trip, what does your Pappa even do?" Jonas asks and Isak shrugged. He didn't want to get into the fact that he didn't think his father even worked and that it was Anders that pulled the heavy weight in the house. He didn't want to tell Jonas he thought all his Pappa did was get mad at Anders and Isak and got drunk and yelled at Mamma for not being normal.

Isak was staring to understand why his father used to yell about his mother being 'Crazy'. His brother would tell him Mamma was sick not crazy and that's why she didn't eat 3 meals and day and that Isak should never listen to anything Mamma says. His father however told him that his Mama was crazy and she wouldn't be able to just sleep it off but Isak was told that he would - no should - be able to sleep it off when he missed breakfast and dinner one day and shouldn't be hunry anymore in the morning. Isak was told he should be able to sleep off the bruises that form on his little skin when his motehr doesn't remember who he is or his father gets so drunk and thinks he is Anders.

Sometimes his father knows he isn't Anders and does it to Isak because Anders is no where to be found. But Isak didn't know this.

In his fathers mind the point in having kids was that if he was upset or he'd done something wrong he could just blame it on them. That they were just mistakes that don't need to be raised and don't need to be taken care of. 

Isak's father told Isak that he should do what his mother does because at least if Isak was crazy then his father would know why he was so messed up and stupid.

All Isak knew was that Jonas was waiting for an explanation from Isak, not understanding why Isak didn't own a bike and why he didn't own a football or why he would only go staright home or stay at Jonas'. Jonas never understood it and Isak knew it. Deep down Isak knew eventually he'd have to tell Jonas what the hell was going on.

I think they both knew that wasn't going to be soon.

"Look Jonas can we- can we please just go to yours?" The young boy said, feeling small as he sat down at his desk, taking his book out of his book bag and placing it in his tray under the desk. Jonas took his seat opposite the boy. They were sat in a table of four. Isak right at the front and Jonas at the front opposite him. Sana sat next to Isak and Ingrid next to Jonas. Isak didn't like Ingrid but he'd never say that.

"Jonas you dn't want to go Isak's" Sana said with a smirk as she sat in the seat beside Isak. She stuck her tongue out at Isak whne scowled at her. Only Sana knew about his mothers Illness and he wanted to keep it that way. "It's icky"

"Why does she get to go to your house and not me!" Jonas exclaims making Isak laugh because Jonas was so offended at the fact that Isak's first friend ever had been to his house and he hadn't.

"Jonas we were like 5! It was ages ago! I didn't invite her" I said, shrugging and picking my water bottle up off the floor and taking a drink. Jonas had the smallest Scowl on his face and Isak almost spat his water out at how funny his friend looked when trying to be mad at his other friend. Jonas could never be mad at Isak for too long as a smile curled up on his lips and he looked up at his friend.

"I know!" He exclaims causing Isak to cock his head to the side. Jonas had a sly smile on his face while looking at his friend. Isak looked at Sana who was too engrossed in her book to notice what was going on. Ingrid still wasn't here, late as always. "We can stay at mine if you ride my bike for once because it's really hard work riding up that hill with another person on the back" He says with a massive smile on his face. Isak looks down a little. He wanted to ride the bike upthe hill, he always had wnated to. "Even if the person ways less than a pea" Jonas adds making a pea out of his fingers. Isak kept hos head down. That's when Ingrid sat down. Isak didn't like her and she didn't like Isak.

"You'll never get him to do that" She says rolling her eyes and laughing "He can't even ride a bike" She says laughing even more. Isak kept his head gled to the table. He'd be questioned by Jonas about why he never told him he couldn't ride a bike. He could see from the corner of his eye that he was about to speak but Sana spoke first.

"Ingrid you don't know your 2 times tables so you're one to talk." She says, causing Jonas to snigger a little at the fact Sana totally burned her there. Ingrid seemed really annoyed at the fact Sana had got her. "Plus don't you think Isak should tell Jonas himself that he can't ride a bike"

"How do you know i can't ride a bike!" Isak exclaims, looking a Sana with a look on his face as if to say 'when have i ever told you that'. She laghed a little and raised her eyebrows like she's always done. Isak laughs, like he's always done.

"I'm your best friend-"

"I'm his best friend!" Jonas interjects, staring at Sana with a look that said 'you're on girl'. Isak glared at them suspiciously.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors" Sana says qucikly, her staring contest with Jonas still ongoing. Isak turned his galre towards Jonas. Isak didn't want them to pick who was Isak's best friend through rock paper scissors. They were both his best friend. He turned his glare away from Joans deciding to trust him and them looked at Ingrid who was laughing quite a lot at the exchange. Sana and Jonas to engrossed in their battle to notice.

"Deal"

"You can't rock paper scissors over who gets to be my friend!" Isak said, quite loudly. He sjyed away after that as everyone seemed to turn their way. Their teacher was late as always, jst like Ingrid always was. Nobody's stares stopped looking this way as Isak stayed quiet in his seat.

"Whyyy?" Jonas dragged out, causing Sana to shoot her head up at him and glare again. He shyed away at the galre.

"Because he's not an object" Sana said matter of a factly. Jonas nodded and then looked down at his book. The eyes moved back to their books but Isak couldn't get Sana's words out of his head. The book infront of him forgotton, Isak just staring at the wall infront of them. _'Because he's not an object'_ She'd said. Not an object? Isak's Mamma had always yelled at him that he was an object and his father treated him like one. The rock, paper, scissors was nothing compared to the way his father used him and Anders as punching bags to take his anger out on.

As long as he didn't touch Lea though, it was okay.

To Isak, he just didn't want his friends to fight over him. Even if it wasn't rea; fighting. It was still an arguement and school was the only place he felt safe. When he was around his friends. School was Isak's paradise. As much as Ingrid and his friends hated him he didn't care because everything would get better at school eventually, it's easily changed unlike his home situation.

So Isak ignored the arguement for as long as he could and it worked because his friends cared and Sana knew things were bad for Isak and he liked things to be sane.

It was at lunch where Isak had to stumble for another lie. His mamma never packs his lunch, it's normally Anders or Isak does it himself. Most the time himself. However today when he climbed on the kitchen counter to look in the cupboards for the bread there was nothing there and no food in the firdge either. Isak thought he would ask Anders to put something together for him because whenether Isak couldn't find food Anders would help him.

Today was different.

Anders wasn't in his room when Isak went in to ask if he would mind making Isak some lunch and Isak couldn't find him anywhere. So he searched the house for some coins to see if he could buy his own lunch but no coins were in sight. He would check his Mamma's room but he didn't want to go in and see her in the state she would obviously be in. So Isak had reluctantly closed the front door empty handed.

He had no lunch.

So when the teacher left the classroom and Isak was sat next Jonas who was talking about his new cool scooter Isak jst stared at the empty table infront of him as his stomach grumbled. Jonas hadn't noticed Isak had no lunch yet but as soon as he did he had that familiar confused look plastered onto his face. His bushy eyebrows pulled in and he stared at the blank spot on the table.

"Where's your lunch" He asked Isak, preparing himself for an obvious lie. Isak knew he was bad at lying but he didn't want to burden his friends so he kept lying. He kept lying so he didn't have to admit the truth. He kept lying so Jonas wouldn't hate him. He kept lying to everybody, including himself.

"I must've left it at home" Isak says, lying through his teeth. Jonas sighed and went back to his lunc. He seemed to be searching through the small fireman sam bag infront of him. It smelt of food in the room causing Isak's stomach to grumble again. Before he knew it a granola bar and yoghurt was thrown infront of him. He looked at Jonas who was smiling at the food infront of Isak. 

"You can have some of mine!" Jonas exclaimed. He got a small smile from Isak and a muttered 'thank you' in return. He was staring to udnerstand things with Isak. He didn't know any reasons why but it was obvious to Jonas that Isak had an awful life at home and he made it his mission to make sure his friend would be happy at least when he was him. His mission was to make sure Isak was never without food.

Isak not having food for lunch had become a very common thing.

He hadn't had lunch once this week and it was obviously worrying Jonas. Jonas was going to make sure that Isak could ride a bike and could have a normal 8 year old hood because that's what Jonas' best friend deserved.

Isak thought the opposite.

"I'm going to teach you how to ride a bike tonight" Jonas says and smiled at his friend. Isak looked at Jonas with sad eyes.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Isak said as his heart fell to his feet when Jonas' smile faded slightly.

"Because i'm your best friend" Jonas says, smiling again. "and i want you to do everything i can do"


	4. 8 years old (pII)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Also, what the hell happened to your hair? I didn't really want to ask but"

**8 years old**

"Isak, i'm cutting your hair" Isak's brother stated one evening. Isak had managed to grow his short hair out so much that it was long and wavy and went all the way down his back. He loved his hair and so did Jonas and Sana. He'd reached up for his hair and shook his head backing away from his brother. His brother had always wanted to cut his hair but Isak would never let him. He loved his friends braiding his hair when he was upset or when they were upset and it soothed them all. He loved it. The long blonde locks. So when his brother walked up to him with a pair of scissors while he was sat doing his homework in his room and snipped some of his beloved hair off. As he kept snipping Isak squirmed. 

Anders layed a hand on the younger boys shoulder.

"i like my hair Anders" The blonde haire boy exclaimed to his older brown haired brother. He tried to hit the scissors out of his brotehrs hands but his odler brother was much odlder and stronger tahn the boy. He sighed, removing the scissors from Isak's head and turning to face his younger brother. Isak wanted to cry, he hated having his hair short and thats exactly hwat his brother was doing. His brother placed the cissors on the desk infront of them and Anders knelt down to Isak's height. Isak looked down. Eye contact wasn't something good in his house.

"Isak, Mamma and Pappa always pull your hair and don't realise they're hurting you" Anders says, picking the scissors back up from the desk. "The kids at school bully you because your hair is long and i know you don't like it when they do that" Anders carries on. He pushed the scissors up to Isak's face so he could see the full length of the scissors. "Me doing this is me protecting you from getting hurt because i'm sick of only seeing you when you're crying" Anders finsihes, letting a sniffling Isak nod. Anders stood back upand started to snip at Isak's hair slowly. As the long locks Isak had come so used to dropped tp the floor he wanted to fight his brother again for cutting it but there was no point now. Not after the fact if his brother didn't finish cutting his hair he'd look even worse. When he'd finished, Isak stared at his refletion in the mirror in his room.

The bouncy curls were resting on his head like they did when he was younger. He had to admit to himself he looked better but he hated the idea of the long golden locks flowly down his back not being there annymore. He ran a hand from the bouncy curls upon his head and sighed. Maybe Pappa would be happy he cut his hair and would touch him again and maybe Mamma would recognise him with shorter hair. Isak wasn't sure but he wanted to test his theory. So that night when his Mamma and Pappa were fighting downstairs because Mamma was fretting about a stranger being the house trying to get her he bravley decided to go downstairs.

This was the first time he went downstairs while his parents were awake since he was 6 years old.

The stairs were loud and creaky so when Isak started walking downstairs his father fell silent as his mother cried.

"See he's coming to get me! He's walking down the stairs now Terje! He's coming to get me!" His motehr cried cowered in the corner of the bedrom. When Isak walked into the room his fathers anger only blossomed. He just went and sat on the sofa to watch the television, hoping his parents would just leave him alne now he didn't look like a girl.

Now his hair wasn't so long that he could be rapunzel.

Now he would be allowed to play with all the other kids at school because he looked like them.

He was wrong.

"Get out of my house!" His motehr yelled from the corner of the room. Isak wished his mother knew it was him. He didn't lok he wasn't him anymore, she could clearly see his face so the young boy couldn't realise why she still didn't recognise him. Anders made it seem like Mamma and Pappa would leave him alone now he'd cut his hair. Anders was lying.

"Isak get back upstairs now boy!" His father yelled, throwing the empty beer bottle in his handin the direction of Isak. Isak hadn't noticd until he heard the smash on the floor behind him. He quickly scuried to his feet and went to leave the room but he was too late really.

"YOU!" His Motehr yelled in his direction. "YOU! TERJE IT'S HIM HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!"

"Look what you've done" His father almost whispered as he walked up to Isak. Isak swallowed, noticing the belt around his father waist. He gulped again, his body laced with worry. Why didn't he just stay at Jonas' that night?

When Isak woke up the next day, he was still on the floor of the living room and his ribs astill ached from the night before. Isak knew he would never go downstairs while his parents were down there ever again. Isak shakly stood from his position on the floor, walking towards the kitchen to see if there was anything he could make from he and lea for school lunch. There was enough bread for one sandwich and that was it.

At this point Isak wished he was selfish when his stomach rumbled strongly but he wasn't that selfish. His little sister deserved a sandwich much more than he did. So he used the bread to put together a small lunch for his siter. He took a piece of paper from his school bag and some glue and used a broken pen from his bedroom to write the "Lea" in big letters and stuck the paper to the bag. He then grabbed his school bag and left for Jonas early, ignoring the pain his ribs. He was supposed to be strong.

He could just lie and say he fell of his bike or something if Jonas noticed he was limping. He did.

"Isak, why are you limping?" Isak looked down at the question, not wanting to show Jonas the marks because it wouldn't match up to the excuse he had. The marks were in the shape of a belt, in some places there were cuts where the belt buckle had dragged against his skin, dried blod surrounding them.

"I fell of my bike" Isak says simply. Jonas simply cocked his head at the young boy, confusion written over his face. Then he looked up again and noticed that there was so much different about Isak, things Isak hadn't noticed himself. There was a frown placed against Isak's cupids and his hair was very obviously shorter, his body was limp all together and his eyes were swollen from crying. Jonas didn'tstop staring at Isak until they got to school.

"You don't have a bike" Jonas says quickly and nevrously. Isak was confused why his bes friend would say something so weirdly out of plce until he remembered his lie from only minutes ago. He swallowed and looked down, trying to think of some excuse. He couldn't think of one so he shrugged and took his seat in the clasroom, ignoring the glares he got from his best friend. After a minute of silence around the table where Sana and Ingrid turned Jonas bdecided to pipe up again. "Also, what the hell happened to your hair? I didn't want to ask but...." Jonas trailed of. Isak sighed and looked up at his friends finally.

"Anders cut it" He said slowly but carefully. Jonas knew not to carry on but Sana was glaring at him with this intensity. Isak felt like she could read him like a book, like she knew the marks that layed udnerneath his clothes from the previous day.

"What's going on?" Sana asked and Isak was quick to recirocate the question with a muffled, fast and loud "Everythings fine".

"Why did you say it so quickly then?" Jonas asks. They were staring at him so hard it looked like they were trying to figure out a maths problem. Isak wasn't a puzzle and he wasn't a project and he wasn't a punching bag. He was just a boy who used to have a head of hair. Hair he could usually hide behind in situations like these. Now he'd insisted on just looking down, because his hair couldn't hide the sadness of his face. Couldn't hide the pain behind the fake smile.

"No reason" Isak said with a small fake smile causing Jonas to frown at him.

"But-"

"Jonas" Sana warned, turning her gaze to the bushy eyebrows boy. Isak narrowed his eyebrows at his 2 friends as they seemed to have a silent conversation with their eyes. There were nods as well. Eventually Jonas looke away and looked at me with a smile

"Wanna stay at mine tonight?" Jonas asks with his eyebrows raised. He always did that when he was asking a question and he wnated the answer to be yes. Isak reluctantly nodded at the question, as much as he didn't want to go home he knew Jonas just felt sorry for him and he didn't like it.

At break Sana dragged Isak to the corner of the playground where they used to do there maths problem as children and she embrassed him. Isak hugged her back. He knew she knew what was happening after that one day she came over when his Mamma and Pappa were fighting and Isak knew sometimes things got violent now. He really hoped Sana hadn't put 2 and 2 together but she's smart. As soon as she held a little too tight he had to pull away. He couldn't look at Sana.

"I'm not going to ask it's okay" She says, her eyes pen and sympathetic too Sana.

"I don't wanna go home again" Isak muttered under his breath. Sana nodded and turned him around so he could see Jonas playing with the football with the other boys.

"Ask to stay for the weekend" She says pointing at Jonas but Isak shook his head. He couldn't do that to him, ask his family to look after a lost cause like himself for a whole weekend.

"Suit yourself but that means after tonight you'll have to go home" Sana says, looking at Isak as if she was pleading him to go with Jonas and stay for the weekend. Isak knew she was smart.

"I can deal with it" Isak said with the strongest vocie he could before dragging Sana to go and sit on the bench with him so they could watch Jonas play with the other kids. Isak never played with the other kids. They would probably accidently be too rough with him so he sat with Sana on the bench and watched all the young boys run around and play sports and stuff. He liked watching the boys play more than the girls. Normally Sana would braid his hair but his hair wasn't there today. The one day he needed his hair the most he didn't have it.

"I'm going to miss your hair" Sana muttered while running her hands threw the curls on top of Isak's head. His hair wasn't as bushy as Jonas' but it was quite similiar now. Sana messed with her hair but she still had a smile on her face. She always seemed to be so kept toegtehr and calm and Isak couldn't help but wonder how she was so calm all of the time. "But this hair is nice too" She carries on after while, her fingers then getting caught in some of her best friends curls. "Anders was right to cut your hair, as mch as i'll miss the long golden locks"

"Same here! He'll always be goldylocks though" Jonas said, runing over and sitting next to Isak. Isak punched his arm in mock annoyance and then tehy start pretend fighting on the floor. Jonas starts to tickle him and it hurts but Isak ignored the pain and enjoyed hismelf with his friends. He laughed instead of cried and he gsmiled instead of frowned. He gained enough strength to pin Jonas to the floor and tickle him in return but eventually the young boy gave up on his attempts and sat back on the bench with Sana.

"I win Eyebrows" Isak says, still panting.

"You okay Goldylocks? You look a little out of breath there" Jonas jokes. Isak laughed and shoved him a little but instead of playing again they had to get back to class.

At lunch that day, Jonas brought Isak a lunch that day, with a ham sandwich and a tag that said

'Eat your ham sandwich, Goldylocks, you gotta gain some weight dude! Jonas"

Eyebrows, Goldylocks and Sana.

Wow they really needed a nickname for Sana, Isak thought but smiling while they ate their lunches in peace.

 

 

 

 

 

**Isak did stay at Jonas' for that weekend.**


	5. 10 : Jonas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 3rd person but this one mainly follows Jonas okay cool
> 
> Also the chapters hella short bc im lazy im sorry whoops at least i updated right?

**10 years old**

Jonas has known for a while that Isak has been stuck in a cycle that he can't excape from. Jonas knew deepdown that something was happening to his best friend and he wasn't sure he wanted to know what it was. Jonas was scared that Isak would be like because Jonas cared about his best friend more than anybody and he knew he should tell his mom or a teacher about what he thinks is going on with Isak but he can't do that until he asks Isak and everytime Jonas brings up something to do with his home life Isak just changes the subject without a care in the world. Jonas was scared that what he thought was happening was right, that whenever Isak had a bad night and the next day would come to school sad that it was because of what Jonas thought it was.

He didn't know alot about Isak's parents. The only thing Isak had ever told him was that his mother was 'crazy' while they were on the swings at the park the year before. Jonas didn't know what he meant but Isak wouldn't elaborate and Jonas wasn't one to push. Jonas also kenw that Sana knew but when he consulted Sana she said Isak had to tell him. He was frustrated and scared. Frustrated because he really wanted to know what was happening. Scared because maybe it was serious and maybe Jonas couldn't help.

It was the morning before school and Jonas' mom came and woke him up like usual and gave him kiss on thje forehead and brought him orange juice. Jonas would sit and read his book before getting out of bed and changing into whatever clothes he was going to wear that day and then he'd go into the kitchen and his sister would run and hug his legs and he'd roll his eyes and tell her to get off because he didn't want his sister hugging him. He was a big boy and he didn't like affection. Jonas would then sit down and actually eat the bacon and eggs his mom would cook him however some mornings he did skip breakfast. Most mornings actually. Jonas told his mom that he thought he was to big for breakfast and that he'd just eat a bigger lunch because he was too excited to see Isak and Sana. He was too excited to meet the team for morning practice on a thursday. His Mother would then scold him but Jonas would then reach into the fridge and make 2 sandwiches and grab double of what he usually does. His mother would laugh but still whenever she made him lunch she'd make him 2 sandwiches because she just thought he was a hungry boy.

In reality the second sandwich was for Isak.

Jonas would then wait as patiently as he could on the sofa for Isak to come and ring his doorbell. Some mornings Jonas' mom would make Isak eat some breakfast with them if he came early because he was 'looking really thin'. Jonas used to groan at his mom for pointing things out like that about his friends but Isak would always smile and nod and eat the food willingly. Jonas always thought it looked like he was trying not to eat more than he was welcome to.

They would then always walk to the bus stop and wait for the bus while joking about football and gaming and Jonas would most mornings invite Isak to stay the night. Depending on Isak's mood it was either an excuse or an excited yes. It depended really.

Today Isak made up an excuse.

"Oh i can't tonight" Isak said. " I have to go home and babysit lea" Isak finished, nodding as he walked onto the bus. Jonas didn't know if it was an excuse or if he really did have to look after his little sister tonight. If he did Jonas thought that was unfair because he never had to look after Theo and according to Isak Theo and Lea were similiar ages.

"Oh Okay" Jonas replied to his friend as they took their seats on the bus. "Did you do the homework?" Jonas asks. It probaby wasn't the right question to ask but he needed to know if his friend had or not. He was then replied to with a 'fuck' from Isak as he looked through his very empty school bag. "Hey, you can copy mine"

"no it's okay" Isak said causing Jonas to sigh. He knew something had happened that night, it always had when it came to Isak. It seemed common.

"Hey! I bought you a sandwich today!" Jonas exclaimed happily and Isak seemed to smile in gratefulness. Jonas smiled because he was helpful. 

"Really?" Isak questioned and Jonas grabbed the sandwich out his bag and passed it to Isak. Isak smiled and looked at the food as if he'd jsut been brought a mobile phone. "Thank you" He muttered, placing the food in his bag.

When they fnally arrived at School they saw Sana waiting at the gates like she always does. She had a big smile on her face and waved in Isak and Jonas direction. Isak visibly perked up as they walked up to Sana. They hugged slightly and then they went to walk into the school together. Jonas couldn't help but wonde rhow just seeing Sana made Isak smile but it took Jonas for him to actually give him food for him to smile. _Maybe he liked her?_ He couldn't help but think.

They sat down at their usual table like always and started discussing the new teacher they were supposed to be having for English.

"Hey i heard that it was boy" Jonas said causing them all to gasp.

"We've never had a boy as a teacher" Isak said and everyone laughed including Isak. It was nice to see him laughing. Jonas laughed as well.

The teachers really _was_ a boy and Jonas' eyes widened at the fact his comment had been true. Isak seemed to know the guy though and he visibly shrunk down in his seat.

"Hello everyone one, It's nice to meet you all! I'll be your new teacher. You can call M-R  V-A-L-T-E-R-S-E-N" He said as he wrote his name on the board. Jonas turned to Isak who was looking at Sana. He didn't even notice Jonas was looking and that made Jonas confused.

"My brother" Isak mouthed to Jonas just as his brother looked this way. His brother had the same panic on his face that Isak did. Isak smiled up at him and waved slightly.

Later that day when Jonas went back home his mum smiled at him and he played video games for the rest of the day. He didn't really know why Isak couldn't come or why he and his brother had such a bad relationship but he was determined to make sure Isak's year was okay even with his mysterious brother as a teacher.

 


End file.
